Speak To Me
by blAiseCoRRupt
Summary: Harry wants to forget. He will not speak to anyone. Dumbledore is the only one who understands. When he is put into the hands of the Malfoys, will draco understand his dilema? DM/HP Rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

A Mask

_It was dark as he walked along a blank stretch of hallway. He walked and walked, and it never ended. This long hall still refused to end as time passed and as he stopped in his weariness, a malevolent red shade of hallway stretched on to his right. He turned and walked down this hallway. This time there was a door at the end. As he walked nearer he became anxious and scared, his breathing becoming irregular and escaping in large puffs. He knew this door, this padlocked door. When he finally stood before it, he put his hand on the knob, all the while hyperventilating. He turned the knob, hearing the click and opened the door slightly. _

_Agonized shrieks filled his ears. So loud and terrorizing that he struggled to cover his ears. _

"_Please stop!" it screeched, "I won't do it again!"_

_And as he heard the voice, he realized that it was his own. He started to scream, joining in with his other yells. And as he screamed, he fell; fell into a dark hole of nothing. And that is where he was safest. That was where he would stay._

* * *

Harry woke up with a gasp, covered in cold sweat. His heart thundered in his chest and he tried to regain his breath. He looked around only to realize that he was still in the hospital wing. Alone and in solitude, in the white and welcoming hospital wing. The birds sang outside and light poured in through the windows. His face suddenly held no emotion, his normal, or his new mask. A mask that hid perfectly his secrets.

He shakily brought himself up into a sitting position. He heard walking from the hallway. They were talking too. Four voices were coming closer. He waited, one of these voices was Dumbledore's. The door creaked open. In came, Professor Dumbledore who smiled merrily at him with a twinkle in his eyes. Harry held his mask in place, no one could know besides Dumbledore, and the three people behind that door posed a threat to him, for they could find out and throw his carefully constructed mask out of order. Dumbledore understood.

"Harry my boy, how are you this morning?" Harry stared at him, not answering, not trusting his voice in fear that he would scream it out loud. Dumbledore smiled sadly, "I have found caretakers for you this summer, since you cannot stay at the castle. They have agreed that you could stay with them. And even though you might have different thoughts, you may soon come to realize that they are not who you think."

A million questions reeled about his head, but he would not speak, he refused. He shut his mind up immediately.

The door creaked open and his worst nightmare walked in casually. The Malfoys. Lucius, Draco, and Narcissa. They walked up to his bed. Narcissa had a warm smile on her face, Lucius had a speculating look, and Draco looked as if he were fighting a mental break down. Harry stared at them without emotion, though his head was filled with a raging battle of either screaming or crying.

"So, Harry, these will be your caretakers for the rest of your summer," said Dumbledore. Harry looked towards him with the same blank look. Dumbledore knew his true thoughts, but ignored them, "Why don't you say hello to them Harry?"

Everyone stared expectantly at him. He looked towards the Malfoys and nodded, and then he turned and looked out the windows. He listened as Dumbledore gushed how that was the best reaction yet, and told Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy to come to his office. He asked Draco to stay. Once they were gone, he heard a scoff behind him, so he turned towards Malfoy.

Draco's face held a sneer as he looked at Harry, "I can't believe we have baby-sit you! You're just ruining our summer!" Draco walked closer, right to the edge of the bed. "And what the hell is wrong with you?! Why do you need a place to stay anyway?!"

Answer: blank look, sewed lips, tired eyes…turn away (in Harry's head)

Draco raised his perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Have you gone mute?"

Harry held his stare, his mask of indifference. If he were to open his lips, he didn't know what would come out.

"Hello?! Anyone there?! Sweet Merlin Potter, I think you've gone daft! Can't you speak? Say something at least."

Harry turned away and stared at his hands while biting his gnarled lips, a new war raging in his head. This one was between Speaking and Keeping Quiet.

Speaking: Hey, Malfoy's right! We have not gone daft or mute, and we can say something. Come on just speak to him. Maybe he'll listen….

Keeping Quiet: Oh, shut your mouth! Don't fill his head with reassurances! *throws speaking to the side*. Ok, so Harry, we all know what will happen if you talk now. Your mask will fall and out will come the waterworks. Then, they'll not want you to live with them because you're impure or something of the sort!

Keeping Quiet won by a million. Harry heard Draco's blabber continue, "Fine then! Don't speak to me! I don't care! I'd rather talk to a pole than you any day!" Draco sat on the edge of the bed and let out an aggravated sigh. Harry looked out the window again and ignored Draco. Harry thought about what was to happen with this new twist of story. Was this for the best or for the worst? Too bad he wasn't Trelawney.

* * *

Ok guys! So I started this because it's the holidays. (And because I just finished reading Speak) I like this story so far, and I hope you do too! Happy Holidays people! The next chapter will be up soon!

~blaisecorrupt


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Malfoy Manor and Forgetting The Words**

They all stood in Dumbledore's office, ready to leave. Harry held his luggage, and that was it. No Hedwig. Oh, Hedwig. Harry couldn't think about him. Draco stood next to him with a sneer and scowl on his face. He looked like he just smelled vomit. Harry waited as Dumbledore rambled on to the Malfoys. He just wanted to get there and get it over with. Maybe lock himself up and drown in a bathtub somewhere……possible. Ooooh, Dumbledore stopped speaking. Everyone was staring at him. Were they talking to me?

"Harry? Are you ready?" Dumbledore asked with a smile. Harry nodded. Narcissa sighed in content. He felt like an animal in the zoo. He was on exhibit in his natural habitat, a dark hole filled with nothing but him.

Dumbledore walked up to him and hugged his student in reassurance. "I will see you when school begins. Ok?" Harry stood frozen, hating the sudden contact, but he nodded to get him away. Dumbledore stood back and thanked the Malfoys once more.

Lucius picked up some floo and walked into the fireplace. He threw down the powder and said, "Malfoy Manor." Next was Narcissa, and now it was Harry. Draco would follow afterward. Harry stepped into the fire, threw his powder, and restated the destination. He felt himself being pulled from his naval. Darkness engulfed him, but then it became bright as he was thrown onto a carpeted floor. He got up slowly and dusted his pants and shirt off. Narcissa was standing next to him smiling, and Lucius was gone. Probably planning a deatheater attack. As Draco came into the room, Harry looked around the expansive room. Almost everything was white, the carpet, the couches, the fireplace, the tables, though the walls were a mixed crème color. He looked back towards Narcissa again. Now, Draco stood with her, with the same disgusted look on.

Narcissa smiled and started speaking, "Welcome to the Malfoy Manor, Harry. We will get a suit ready for you soon, since Merlin knows we haven't had a guest in ages, but for a couple nights you will be staying in Draco's room."

Draco's eyes widened, "Mother! What are you talking about?! That's not even-"

Narcissa cut him off with a glare, "He will stay in your room for now! Merlin knows you two need some bonding!" She looked back towards Harry with a bright smile. "And Harry, I just need to know what two colors you want your room to be, which will be ready soon. Um, if you could please say them aloud?"

Harry stood still. Should he speak? No. No. And no. Never would he speak. No one could know. Harry shook his head no. They had to understand somehow.

Narcissa smiled sadly and Draco rolled his eyes. Bloody savior is mute…. "It's ok Harry; I'll choose some beautiful colors for you. Draco, why don't you take Harry to your room now?" Narcissa asked in a sickly sweet voice. Draco made an annoyed noise and started to walk away. Harry watched him. But then, he turned around with a glare, "Are you coming, golden boy?"

Harry followed after him with a stumble. They walked up a grand staircase and down a hallway filled with beautiful paintings. Some glared, and others smiled at him. Harry held his mask. Harry crashed into Draco suddenly, not realizing that he had stopped. Draco glared at him, "Jeez, Potter! Watch where your going! We're here, if you didn't know."

Draco opened the door and walked in. Harry followed. The mere size of the room was grand all in itself, but it was also bloody gorgeous. The low rise, king sized bed was on the left side of the room with stunning black, satin sheets. Next to the bed there was a fogged up glass door, probably leading to his grand bathroom. There was a neatly placed desk on the right side with papers strewn across, like they had been blown by the wind. Next to that were two mahogany double doors, probably his closet. The carpet was white with red stripes running horizontally through it, and the walls were, unfortunately, a deep red. Oh, red. The color of blood. The color that made him want to puke and convulse madly in his own vomit. The color of slit veins, and cut throats, and hacked skin, and the color of his last memories at- STOP! Bad images. Harry shook his head and walked over to the double doors, his luggage left behind. He held onto the handles and pulled them open. The closet looked like it stretched on for miles, all thanks to magic. It was brightly lit and organized completely. He even had a whole section of wall just for shoes! Ugh, rich people…..

As Harry looked into the closet, he didn't see Draco come up behind him with a slightly confused look. Had the savior never seen a closet before? Well, he wouldn't put it past him. Merlin knows this boy's sense of style was atrocious. Draco composed his face with a sneer and grabbed Harry's shoulder. Harry yelped and spun around. He fell backwards with a terrified look in his eyes. Draco had never seen him look this scared and became worried, but then he realized what he was doing and stopped. Why the hell should he care?! He yelled at him, "Bloody hell Potter, could you get anymore strange?!"

Harry then comprehended that this was only Draco and composed himself immediately. He got up and glared at Draco. He shouldn't sneak up on people, yet as he opened his mouth to voice his opinion, no words would come forth. He tried again, but again, nothing would make sound.

Draco watched Harry try to speak, but now he just looked like a gaping fish. Draco spoke with a glare, "Close your mouth Potter. You look like a dying fish. If you don't want to speak, than you don't have to…" And with that, Draco turned away and walked to his bed. He fell backwards and sighed tiredly, seemingly forgetting that Harry was standing there at all.

Harry looked at Draco with a shocked expression, not wanting to put on his mask for once. And as he thought, he realized a few things. One, Draco was an ass. Two, Harry could not speak anymore, or at least try to, which posed a horrible task to overcome. Last, did he hear sympathy in Draco's voice?! Harry nearly fainted in surprise, but settled for sitting on the floor instead.

As Harry voiced over things in his head, Draco watched the boy in wonderment. What could have happened to him this summer to make him like this? But, he could not forget the hate he held for Harry and scowled in annoyance. Saint Potter! Always getting himself into something. Yet, Draco could not help but to stay curious. He would find out, whether in one way or another.

* * *

So…..Second chapter down! And this will be the length of most chapters, simply because it is easier for me to update sooner. Thanks for all the lovely reviews! *gives Christmas cookies to everyone* HAPPY HOLIDAYS DARLINGS!

More cookies will come for more reviews! Love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Clothes and Mirrors

Time had passed without notice to the boys. For both minds were engulfed in thoughts and plans. Well, at least in Draco's head there were plans. There was a knock on the door. Our heads shot up simultaneously and Draco called out, "Come in!"

The door opened, and a tiny house elf came in. Her eyes were glassy and frightened, though Harry did not know why. She spoke in a quick and squeaky voice, "Master Draco, your mother has requested yous to comes down for dinner with the news Master Harry." (1)

Harry blushed at the comment, but did not show his embarrassment through expression. Draco rolled his eyes, "If that is all, you may tell her that we will be down in a moment." Then, he got up and walked into his closet. The house elf closed the door behind her.

Harry got up and walked into the closet after Draco. The closet was empty. Where the hell was the pompous rich boy? Suddenly, Draco rounded a corner holding a pile of expensive looking clothes in his hands. Harry looked warily at all the clothes. He wondered why he would not wear his mask around Draco. Well, mostly. Draco saw his expression and rose his eyebrows with a disbelieving look, "What? You didn't think I was going to let you go to dinner with those rags you're wearing, did you?"

Draco sighed and walked up to Harry, and he held out different colored shirts and pants.

Harry flinched when Draco lifted his arm in fear of being struck, but no blow came.

Draco brushed off the flinch. Ha, I scared the golden boy. Draco held them each up to his face and examined. Then, he furrowed his brows with annoyance and sneered, "Though it pains me to say it, I think green goes along great with your complexion and eyes. I don't understand. I thought you would be all red and gold, but you're not. It's just…….odd." Draco shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Well, here, get changed."

Harry took the green silk shirt and black pants with cautiousness. Did he mean for him to change here? He stood there stupidly. Draco stared expectantly at him with a scowl plastered on his lips, "Well….are you going to get changed or what?!"

Harry pointed to the ground. Here?

Draco looked down at the gesture, and looked back up, "Yes, here! Just get changed already!"

But, Harry shook his head no. He couldn't. He wasn't ready. Draco would see and his disguise would fall and shatter like broken china glass.

"No?! What do you mean no? Why not? Just change!"

Harry continued to shake his head in defiance. He wouldn't do it.

Draco sighed deeply and crossed his arms, "Fine, go into the bathroom and get changed! But, do it quickly! I will not be late because of your ignorance, scar-head."

So, Harry spun around and walked to the bathroom. Once inside, Harry looked around the overly large room. It held a huge bathtub, a shower area, a hot tub, and a toilet, of course. There were shelves along the walls that held an array of body and hair washes, and the sink was next to the toilet with a humungous mirror above it.

Harry started to strip off his pants and shirt. After he pulled on the new clothes, he walked up to the mirror. Harry had not looked into a mirror in a long time. He still remembered the last time he tried with a sad smile.

_Flashback:_

Harry brought himself up from the bed in the hospital wing. The freezing tiles touched his feet and made him shiver. He padded softly over to the bathroom door and opened it quietly. Inside, he turned towards the mirror. Staring back at him was an unfamiliar face. This could not be him, for it was scratched, dull, and broken. Harry approached the boy, and the boy mimicked his advancements. The boys face held numerous scratches on top of it. His eye was swollen and black. His mouth was cracked and dry. His cheeks were red from medicine being doused onto the cuts. This boy made Harry angry, and he became angrier as he understood that this boy was his own self.

Harry punched the boy solid in the face, but only came in contact with the shards off the now broken mirror. Harry yelled out in pain and anger. He was hideous. He was ugly, and bloody, and, oh, so much blood. The copper scent filled his nose as he fell to the floor unconscious with dark memories clouding his mind.

_End Flashback……_

Harry shook the thoughts away and looked forward towards his face. He had improved greatly since the last incident. His face no longer held cuts or bruises, but his skin was a sickly shade of white. It seemed almost translucent in the light. His eyes were a dulled green and were weary and tired looking. His raven colored hair stuck out in different directions messily. Harry looked down at his clothes for a second. They were different and rich, yet Harry still had to admit that these clothes suited him very well. Harry looked back to the mirror. His face showed his horrible sleeping patterns like an open book because underneath his eyes were a bluish, blackish area of slightly puffed up skin. He grimaced at his cold expression. Not being able to stand it much longer, Harry turned away and walked back into Draco's room.

Draco was leaning against the door to his room. His face held a frustrated expression while he squinted at the carpet in front of him. He was still wrapped in his wonders about Harry's situation. While thinking so hard, he did not notice Harry come out of the bathroom, nor walk up to him.

Harry walked in front of Draco's field of vision. He needed Draco's approval of this outfit. Hopefully, he would tell Harry how repulsive he was and make him stay in the room. But, Harry's wishes were not heard.

Draco looked up at Harry. His eyes skimmed over his work of art. What the hell?! Work of art?! All he did was give him some clothes. Whatever….. forget this bloody mess. Draco nodded his approval and looked into Harry's eyes with a glare, "Be grateful Potter. I just saved you from a hell of a fashion crisis." Harry rolled his eyes and Draco's eyes widened. "Seriously, my father would've fainted at the sight of you!"

Harry ignored the last comment and settled on glaring at the boy. His speech still would not come to him. Harry nodded towards the door.

"Ok, fine, let's go, pot-head." Draco turned, opened the door, and walked out of the room. Harry put on his mask and followed him down to dinner.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Speaking of dinner…I'm gonna go have some myself!

Thanks for reading this guys! I know the chapter didn't hold much info, but I can't just go straight into DMxHP without a good story line! ^_^

( 1 ) – that is not a typo…ok? That's just how I interpret the house elves to speak…

Ok people... for the real note:

Just wait a little for the plot to develop. And I know you are all thinking, "Blah, Blah, Blah, cut the crap, and get to the ultimate smexiness! Jeaz, no one gives a shit about the story line!"

But, I promise you all that it will be amazing though! once it is developed fully. You will all understands the whys, and hows, and whats, and wheres, and whens, soon.......

I'm still not sure about writing lemons, so if you think you're good at writing them; let me know so I can have a few tips! God knows that I know nothing about sex… jk jk

Thanks for all your awesome reviews! **EXACTLY. AS. PLANNED.** ~ I love you!!!

Review darlings….. *Gives everyone a sparkling smile, strikes a pose, and walks away with a peace sign* lol


	4. UC

This story is currently under construction and new chapters will be added soon, finally lol !!! Please if you have any questions or concerns or suggestions, feel free to send me a private message, i'd rather that you don't write them in a review. thanks for your patience... ttfn


End file.
